


you were my fairy tale, my dream when I’m not sleeping

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Harley Keener-centric, M/M, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Febufluff  Day 11 & 12 – Proposal & Sung to Sleep“I remember that day where we went into the same store, what must’ve been like four years ago, and you jokingly tried on every piece of jewelry you could before we were kicked out because they thought we were going to steal everything,” Harley continues, ignoring his pounding heart and the way his hands shake when he cups Peter’s cheeks, swiping away the tears.“I remember,” Peter says, offering a smile.“Yeah, and I guess I started thinking and it’s been ten years, darling. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I started writing this whole piece that I was going to use on our anniversary, I thought it would be special, but I wanna say it now, without the whole I Love You bullshit because you know that.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	you were my fairy tale, my dream when I’m not sleeping

It was a quiet night, as most nights were for Harley and Peter. When the latter got home from patrolling, he was always tired, always worn out.  
  


They had a system where Peter would text Harley when he was wrapping up with patrol, normally around one in the morning, sometimes earlier, something a lot later. Whenever it was, Harley was always waiting up without question. He’d make some food, whether it be reheated leftovers from dinner before Peter left for patrolling, or a nutrition-dense snack of some sort.  
  


Peter would get home, always right on time, and they would eat their late night snack, or meal in Peter’s case with his crazy metabolism.  
  


They would curl up on the couch together and put on some TV, alternating between Harley’s choice and Peter’s choice of a TV show.  
  


Later, if something went wrong on patrol or if something was weighing particularly heavy on Peter, they’d have the opportunity for quiet conversations in the dim light. Either Peter would explain what was happening in his head, or Harley would fill the space with distractions of what he’d done while Peter was out. Normally, it wasn’t too exciting, Harley’s evenings alone, but he sometimes twisted his dreams during his naps after Peter left into extravagant tales just to pass the time.  
  


And then they’d head to bed, curling up in each other’s arms, a perfect contrast of Harley’s frigid body, somehow still not used to the difference in New York to Tennessee temperature, and Peter’s warmth, always running high with his mutations.  
  


Nightmares were frequent, no matter how many times they offered comfort and tried to protect the other from the horrors of their dreams.  
  


Nights were long and quiet. Filled with dim lighting because Peter’s afraid of the dark, and a running fan because Harley needs white noise, and silent tears streaking down their faces when nightmares inevitably tear them from their sleep, and even quieter reassurances and comfort.  
  


  
Tonight was no different, Harley pressing kisses to Peter’s temple and holding him close, watching the time tick past four in the morning, barely a few hours of sleep.  
  


“It’s okay, love. We’re okay, I’ve got you,” Harley’s saying, voice barely above a whisper, rough with sleep and exhaustion. His arms are tight around Peter’s shoulders, drawing the younger boy against his chest with care and caution.  
  


And Peter cries, tears hot on Harley’s bare shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric of Harley’s old grey sweatpants.  
  


It’s the same song and dance as it always is. Soft comforting words attempting to overpower the anguish playing out in nightmares.  
  


“It’s our five-year-anniversary in a few weeks,” Harley says, voice lilting softly, exhaustion making his southern accent more noticeable. “I keep trying to plan something, because it’s gotta be special, right? And I’ve already pulled out just about every stop in trying to make every day the best for you as it can be.”  
  


Peter’s words are muffled against Harley’s shoulder. “Ten years, technically.”  
  


Harley rolls his eyes, pressing a few more kisses to his darling’s pale skin. It brings back some scary, unwanted memories. Watching Tony stumble off the plane, falling into Steve and Pepper’s arms. _I lost the kid_.  
  


Peter had been two years older then Harley, seventeen to Harley’s fifteen when the snap had happened. But Harley hadn’t been snapped. He had to live in a world without his boyfriend for five years. And when Peter got back, suddenly the scales weren’t balanced. Peter was still seventeen, but Harley was twenty.  
  


It was weird and they danced on eggshells around each other, unsure how to be with the other after being apart for so long.  
  


But now Harley’s twenty-five, and Peter’s twenty-two, and the age difference doesn’t feel so wide anymore.  
  


Those five years were the worst years of Harley’s life though.  
  


“Ten year anniversary, then,” Harley agrees. “I asked Tony, Pepper, May, _everyone_ , I could think of to give me some advice for what to do. And then I was in the mall one day, and I passed by a jewelry store and I just kinda stopped.”  
  


Peter’s tears have slowed now, at least. He pulls away to look up at Harley, eyes wide and sparkling in the soft light of the lamp.  
  


“I remember that day where we went into the same store, what must’ve been like four years ago, and you jokingly tried on every piece of jewelry you could before we were kicked out because they thought we were going to steal everything,” Harley continues, ignoring his pounding heart and the way his hands shake when he cups Peter’s cheeks, swiping away the tears.  
  


“I remember,” Peter says, offering a smile.  
  


“Yeah, and I guess I started thinking and it’s been ten years, darling. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I started writing this whole piece that I was going to use on our anniversary, I thought it would be special, but I wanna say it now, without the whole I Love You bullshit because you know that.”  
  


Peter nods again, smiling a little wider because not even the most oblivious person in the world could miss what Harley was hinting at.  
  


“I wanna marry you, Peter,” Harley says, voice softer than ever. “I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.”  
  


“Even if I’m difficult?” Peter says, gesturing vaguely at his head with a lopsided smile and a laugh.  
  


“Even if you have nightmares every night for the next fifty years, I wanna be there with you. Even if you get home from patrol at five am and I have to stay up all night every night for you, I wanna be with you. Even if you decide that I’m fucked up and you decide to leave, I wanna take that chance. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you, Parker.”  
  


Peter laughs then, no self-consciousness, no self-deprecation. “Never really took you for the sappy type, Keener.”  
  


“Just wanna make sure you know I love you.”  
  


“I love you too, babe. And yes, I’ll marry you. Fuck, Harley, I wanna marry you.”  
  


Harley grins, tears springing to his eyes as well and he laughs, pulling Peter in for a messy kiss. He fumbles for the nightstand drawer, tugging it open and grabbing the little box, pulling it open to reveal a simple silver band.  
  


Harley lifts it out of the box and on the inside of the ring, hidden from view, is a simple _Forever_.  
  


“I love you, darling. Forever.”  
  


The ring is slipped onto Peter’s finger and he smiles wider, kissing Harley again.  
  


Harley still wants to do the dramatic, down-on-one-knee, sappy speech, hugging Peter and spinning him around as they cry, everyone around them clapping for their excitement of the engagement. He still wants the “Proper Engagement” but he doesn’t mind the quietness of this version.  
  


“Go to sleep, love.”  
  


They slide down in the bed, tugging their thick comforters around their bodies, unable to stop smiling, Peter’s nightmare long forgotten.  
  


It’s not quite a song, but Harley murmurs I Love You and hums the tune to Peter’s favourite song, arms wrapped tight around his waist. He’s not a good singer, so he doesn’t want to try, worried it’ll ruin the gentle peace of their room, but he knows (because he knows Peter better than anyone) that the white noise and the rumbling of his chest beneath his head will put him right to sleep.  
  


And it does, before he even finishes the song, Peter’s breaths have evened out and his eyes have fluttered shut.  
  


Harley gently presses a kiss to the silver band now sitting around Peter’s finger, and smiles up to the ceiling. That night, they dream about the possibilities of the future, no nightmares plaguing their sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
